trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
/tr/ainers' League Project Wiki
Welcome to the /tr/ainers' League Project Wiki, a wiki dedicated to compiling the information about the /tr/ainers' League Project. There are currently articles. Welcome, /tr/ainers The /tr/ainers' League Project is a Pokémon fan universe created for those who frequent 4chan's /vp/, which used to be called /tr/, hence the name of the project. We're creating a region called Tatsu and making it an interactive playground for interested artists, writers, roleplayers and more. People can make comics and fanfictions, or create and submit characters to use in RPs. Hell, there could even be a fangame set in the Tatsu region at one point. We can dream, can't we? This wiki is where the magic happens, and where we keep all the information together. If you want to help out, there are a few things you can do. Before you start editing the wiki (adding new pages, etc), you should join the discussion and get acquainted with the people. The /tr/ainers' League Project has an IRC. The server is irc.rizon.net, and the channel is #tatsu. NOTE: This project was created by Cool Trainer Bro, and was affiliated with the International Association of Pokémon Leagues, or IAPL. The Tatsu project head status was eventually transferred to Cephalgia. Meanwhile, the IAPL project was disbanded in 2012, and its sole remnant is Team Atlantic. The /tr/ainer's league project also seems to be over, with no activity remaining. It's essentially up to Cephalgia to decide whether he wants to continue it or not, but he's got a busy life. However, this wiki will remain here for archival purposes and may receive occasional updates. The old forums still exist if you wish to go there. Character Creation For those looking for information on creating characters, good news. All the characters submitted to the project are also compiled on this wiki, and you make character profiles by creating new articles. It's quite fun and easy: * First you have to make a new article, but there is a process to it. See Making Your Character for the process. * See Making Your Character/Example Character for an example character, and a must-read FAQ on character creation. * Finally, for those who have made characters, or want to make characters and want examples of good characters, see Character Evaluation. Important Articles *'Tatsu' – This article gives an informative rundown of the region that this project is based on. *'RP Rules & Guidelines' – A list of rules and guidelines to roleplaying and to creating characters. *'Frequently Asked Questions' – Some frequently asked questions about the project. *''' ' – Recent changes to the wiki. Important Categories *'Tatsu Canon' – All Tatsu canon. This includes: **'NPC Characters' – NPC characters. A category for canonical characters of Tatsu, such as 'Gym Leaders' and any other NPCs. **'Locales' – All of the locations that exist in the Tatsu region. Includes 'Cities and Towns' as well as 'Other Locales. **'Organizations' – Organizations in the Tatsu region. **'Events' – Events of the Tatsu region. *'Tatsu Fanon' – Tatsu fanon. This includes: **'Submitted Characters' – Characters created and submitted by contributors for role play purposes, fanfiction, comics, whatever. This is split into Passing, Work Needed, and Failed characters. The project is improving all the time. If you have any suggestions for this project, don't forget to drop by the forums or IRC to discuss things! News August 26, 2012 – The IAPL project is over, and Tatsu seems to be over too. This wiki is now an archive, but you'll probably see Cephalgia playing around with it from time to time. September 14, 2011 – The Tatsu wiki is getting a makeover to prepare itself for the IAPL merger. Category:Browse